


how wonderful life is now you’re in the world

by sapphfics



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: As Princess, it is mandated that Anneliese must make an appearance at all social events, but none of her ancestors ever attended the Gaphate Pride parade.





	how wonderful life is now you’re in the world

**Author's Note:**

> • [This](https://arimabari.tumblr.com/post/185839008534/i-was-determined-to-draw-something-for-pride-month) is the fanart that inspired me 
> 
> • As was the same in my [ashlyn/anneliese fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110832), the kingdom is named Gaphate.

As Princess, it is mandated that Anneliese must make an appearance at all social events, but none of her ancestors ever attended the Gaphate Pride parade. She’s a bit out of her depth. 

Anneliese attributes this to the fact that there was no such thing until this year, at least one held in the town square, in public. Preminger had been harsh in that regard, but now he’s gone, and people like her are feeling brave enough to test the waters. 

It is also mandated that Anneliese at least show a pretence of loving everyone she meets, but she doesn’t think her mother meant it like this. 

The truth is? Anneliese can be attracted to anyone. She has always known that, ever since she was a little girl and saw paintings of other women, visiting Princesses and diplomats, and learned a broader definition of what love can mean for some people. 

It’s sunny today, and humid. Anneliese wishes she were able to wear shorts the same way men do, she feels as though her skirts are weighing her down. She’s wearing the dress Erica made for her, and she loves it still. She climbs out the carriage outside of Erika‘s new house, and fans herself. 

All the thoughts whirling around in Anneliese’s head stop when she sees Erika. Erika has that effect on her, one that no one else has ever had. 

Erika has been away for so long that by the time she came back, the seasons changed. But some of the money Erika has made from her singing is enough to afford her a new dress for this occasion. Hand embroidered with blue and white and pink, Anneliese thinks that the months of devastating loneliness were almost worth it just to see her like this. She’s smiling. 

“So,” Anneliese holds her hand. “I’ve decided I’m going to...come out of the closet, you know, during my speech.” 

“Oh?” Erika says. “I support you, of course. ‘Suppose I have to, because I’ve been in your closet. You could fit several houses in there.” 

“Good,” Anneliese says. Her heart rate slows down a little. “Do you think that the kingdom will?” 

“Oh please! The kingdom loves you. Besides, you’re going to be queen,” Erika reminds her. “You could tell them you wanted to marry a horse and they’d probably let you.” 

“Well, there is Princess Brietta of Aeluin,” Anneliese says jokingly. “Do girls who got turned into pegasuses count?” 

Erika sighs. “Gods, her story terrified me every time I heard it, especially when she first went missing. We’re so lucky Preminger wasn’t a warlock.”

“Erika,” Anneliese says, stopping and looking into her eyes. “He can’t hurt us anymore, okay? He’s scheduled for trial next week.” 

“I know,” Erica says. “Sorry. I just want to focus on us.” 

“Don’t apologise,” Anneliese squeezes her hand. “We’ll always have each other.” 

Erika nods, and tries to smile. They sit together in front of on the stage before Anneliese gives her speech, and Erika rests her head on Anneliese’s neck. 

They call Anneliese to the stage, and she takes a breath. But with Erica, Anneliese knows she can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah...it’s nearly 5am here but i liked writing this fic, so i hope you did too <333


End file.
